Maddness at the Kaiba House
by inu-luvver10
Summary: A item challenge from DA


Disclaimer- I own none of the characters in this story

The sun sat perched high over the Kaiba mansion. The air was crisp with the scent of decay. The trees scattered about the manor grounds burned red. A slight breeze plucked a few more of the fiery leaves from their home in the treetops and deposited them upon the immaculate grounds. The cycle of death and rebirth was in full swing. The intricate oaken doors of the entry glided open as a sleek black limo pulled up. Seto Kaiba emerged from the house, taking no notice of the changing seasons as he walked to the limo, the manservant behind him, carrying a suitcase. Reaching the elegant car, Seto turned to see Mokuba waving ferverently with one hand, a Wakka plushie in the other. "Take care Mokuba" Seto said, staring at his younger brother, face emotionless. "Be careful big brother!" he cried back, concern filling his eyes. Little did his brother know, the devious little fluffy bunnies of thought were doing what bunnies do best, filling his head with little, white fluff ball ideas of doom.

The slam of a car door brought Mokuba from the multiplying plot bunnies enough to register that his elder brother's ride was pulling out of the circular drive. Returning to the warm confines of the house, he let his feet absent mindedly carry him to his room while his brain expanded on one of the more devious bunny ideas.

As he entered his room he snapped his fingers, causing the area to be bathed in the color of corruption, panty green. Mokuba gave the neon lampshade a callous glance as he seated himself at his desk, sweeping aside a pile of magazines on the uses of magic. The night before he had been trying to spell one of his favorite necklaces for fire protection, but had failed miserably so he consulted his monthly subscription to The Enlightened to see if he could find where he went wrong. Unfortunately there was nothing in his twenty-four issues on fire protection so, in disgust, he threw down the last issue upon his desk leaving the pile laying hap-hazardly on the desktop.

One of his more prominent plot bunnies was quickly becoming a full-fledged plan. As he cataloged the stuff he would need in his mind, he removed a palm pilot from its drawer. After being greeted by his favorite quote from the movie Titanic, he opened his phone book. Scrolling past the phone numbers of the many willing ladies he had met while clubbing, he came upon a certain number and punched the corresponding keys on his videophone. Mokuba leaned back in his plush office chair, resting his feet on the desk as the phone rang.

"Hello?" came as the petite dualists face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Yugi. How's a party at my place sound..."

An hour later, Mokuba sent the servant from his room after ordering him to get enough of his preferred food items to feed the nine people coming to the party. He had wanted Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi, Shizuka, Bakura, Mai, Manu, Honda, Baron, Otogi, and Ryuta to come but three of them were busy. Manu said that he was currently trying to find his brother and sister, who had conveniently ditched him, but would try and come if he could. Baron was still trying to figure out a way to win Mai's heart and didn't want to do anything else until he had. And Ryuta was not around, judging by the message on his answering machine he was somewhere in the middle of the Pacific.

Stepping over to the wardrobe, he set to finding the perfect outfit. The video phone on his desk suddenly lit up, the image of a little green frog croaking as it expanded like a balloon until it exploded, appearing just as Mokuba pulled his skin tight black shirt with a picture of sea monkeys on it over his head. As he finished dressing himself in a pair of loose jeans that said 'I'm wearing edible underwear!' on the ass, he pressed the small glowing 'Talk' button.

"Hello?" "Hey kid." The screen filled with a pair of breasts and blonde hair, "You mind if I bring this chick along?" Mai leaned back to reveal Isis in her usual long white robes.

"Sure, no problem!" Mokuba smiled winking, "but one condition..."

"Huh?" Mai looked puzzled.

"She has to wear some of your clothes." Mokuba smirked as he watched the usual calm, and collected face of the priestess contort in shock and disbelief. Glancing back at her friend, Mai turned back smiling, "Can do. See ya there kid." Winking and giving him the victory sign before hanging up.

The devious smirk still painted on his face he left his room to prepare for the guests.

Yugi and Anzu pulled up to the Kaiba mansion on their motorbike and stood in awe of the grandeur of the house. Stepping up the carved stone stairway, they approached the massive doors. Rapping her knuckles on the polished wood, Anzu and Yugi waited for their host. Mokuba appeared in the doorway clutching a bottle of B.A.W.L.S. energy drink.

"Hi ya Yugi. Come on in." he squealed, his eyes a little too bright to be sane.

Guests continued to arrive and the party got started. Soon only Mai, Jonouchi and Isis had yet to arrive.

"I wonder where Jonouchi is?" Yugi asked Honda.

"He's probably still asleep. Maybe those paint fumes from the remodel are finally getting to him..." Honda replied anxiously.

The front doors flew open and everyone turned to find Mai standing dramatically in the doorway.

Stepping forward she said, "Hey, how could you start the party with out me?"

"I thought that you were going to bring Isis?" Mokuba pouted.

"Who says I didn't?" as she sidestepped to reveal Isis trying frantically to cover her bare skin. She was attired in a black leather corset with matching crop top vest and the smallest pair of purple shorts you have ever seen.

"Wow..." Bakura exhaled.

Murmurs of agreement filled the room as every pair of eyes swept the unblemished body of the priestess. She was a masterpiece of the gods. Her russet skin tone, glossy black hair and deep black eyes almost had a magical glow about them, giving her the air of an angel.

"Man, if only my brother were here..." crossed Mokuba's blank mind.

Seeing all of their eyes on her, her cheeks turned a rosy red. Turning to the coat rack in the corner, she quickly snatched Seto"s white trench coat and threw it over her half naked body. Her cheeks turned from a red tinge to full-blown hooker red.

"Awe come on Isis. You don't have to be that embarrassed." Mai prodded.

"I haven't been this naked in public since I came out of the womb." She muttered under her breath.

Everyone smiled and started conversing with one another. Franticly, Isis dawned and buttoned the coat and left the group to sit on the couch, attempting her usual grace and detachment, but failing miserably.  
Soon Isis was drawn into the general conversation and forgot about her uneasiness. As everyone started to settle in and fill their plates with Twinkies, goldfish crackers and cheese wiz, there was a loud thud on the front door followed by what sounded like someone trying to turn the doorknob. Everyone stared at the wooden entry as if they expected a bowl of killer pudding to come bursting through it at any moment.

When the door did open, it was not homicidal dessert that collapsed on the floor, but the form of a tall blonde man.

"Jonouchi?" Yami, who had decided to join and taken over his host, questioned as he poked the prone figure with a can of whip cream.

"Hey Yugi! How's it goin'?" Jonouchi sniggered, his eyes strangely unfocused.

Yami's eyes swept over the form of his best friend who had decided to attend in nothing but a purple fedora around his waist.

Nudging Shizuka with her arm, Anzu whispered, "I think the paint fumes from the remodel got to him."

Shizuka nodded in agreement, chuckling under her breath, "Look at that huge mustache he's wearing."

Helping his friend to his feet, Yami escorted Jonouchi to the bathroom and borrowed some clothes from Mokuba. When they returned, Jonouchi was wearing a pair of jeans on a tee shirt. The party continued late into the night, people pigging out on junk food, dancing, and being all around tweekers. Honda had had to go to the bathroom and empty the contents of his stomach after winning the Twinkie eating contest with 82 of the cream filled pastries. Isis had been persuaded to lose the coat and flaunt her good looks, causing the male population of the party to start drooling. Shizuka had fallen asleep with Otogi on the couch and was currently snuggled into his warm embrace.

A crunching sound of gravel came from outside the front door. Curiously, Mokuba watched the door to see who was arriving. When the door opened his eyes widened with horror and his body went rigid. There, standing in the doorway, was his older brother, Seto. After taking one look at his house, he was seething. A murderous glare shot at Mokuba.

"MOKUBA!"


End file.
